1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flushing mechanism with dual controls enabling a complete or partial evacuation of the flushing tank, according to the user's choice.
2. Background and Related Information
Others have disclosed flushing mechanisms enabling the interruption, at will, of the evacuation of the flushing tank when one estimates that an adequate washing or rinsing of the bowl has been done, but before a total evacuation of all the water contained in said tank. See FR-A-2,609,297, FR-A-2,621,630, FR-A-2,658,844, and French Patent Application No. 90/06414. The interruption occurs before completion of the normal flushing process, in such a way that it is thus possible to obtain appreciable savings of water.
With the exception of the flushing system described in the document FR-A-2,609,297, the various devices proposed for obtaining the above described result have the disadvantage of necessitating two successive and spaced actions for control of the flushing mechanism. However, users or consumers do not always take the time, after having activated the control element the first time, of ensuring that an adequate rinsing of the bowl has been obtained before complete evacuation, in order to activate, a second time, the control element driving the interruption of the water flow, such that substantial quantities of water are often consumed uselessly.
The document FR-A-2,609,297 describes a flushing system whose aim is to obtain a water yield adapted to each use of the flush. However, this system implements a control device with two activating elements functioning by traction, and whose manipulation is especially clumsy. To obtain partial evacuation, one must, in fact, maintain one element pressed while the second is raised, and this during the entire duration of the partial evacuation.
The objective of the present invention is especially to overcome the necessity of activating the control element of the flushing mechanism twice to terminate the flushing process, so as to limit the quantity of water evacuated, without having to resort to complicated actions by the users.
The invention is particularly related to flushing mechanisms comprising a mounted, axially-displaceable assembly, comprising a valve for blocking the evacuation orifice of the tank, and stored in the lower portion of an overfilling tube or an overflow tube comprising an upper orifice and a lower orifice, the lower portion of such overflow tube being arranged or configured to constitute a float arranged above the valve, this float being submersible, and being equipped, to this end, with a blocking device which is axially and vertically moveable, this blocking device capable of being pressed against a seat formed by the edge of the lower orifice of the overflow tube, so as to stop entry of water in the float, or distanced from said seat under the impulsion of a pusher or stop element, so as to enable entry of water in said float driving the quick fall of such element and the interruption of the flushing process.
The invention further comprises two distinct push-button control systems. A first push-button control system includes a transmission device for lifting the mobile assembly. A second push-button control system comprises a transmission device enabling the positioning of the blocking device of the submersible float in the open position. Both of these control systems are arranged such that the activation of the lifting command of the mobile assembly does not result in any action on the displacement command of the blocking device of the submersible float, whereas the activation of the opening command of said blocking device automatically drives the activation of the lifting command of the mobile equipment.
According to another characteristic arrangement of the invention, the device comprises means for maintaining the displacement system of the blocking device of the submersible float in the open position of said blocking device, so that the filling of said float drives the fall of the latter element.
By virtue of the invention, the user or consumer can, in accordance with the quantity of water that he considers necessary to ensure adequate cleaning of the bowl, either obtain complete evacuation of the tank by activating the control system enabling the lifting of the mobile equipment of the flushing mechanism, or obtain partial evacuation of said tank, i.e., a partial evacuation of such tank, by activating the control system for opening the blocking device of the submersible float simultaneously driving the activation of the control system for lifting the mobile equipment.
The quantities of water evacuated by the implementation of one or the other of these flushing processes described herein above cannot be modified, while these processes cannot be interrupted, when they are activated, and this ensures that the bowl will be cleaned or rinsed well under all circumstances.
The aims, characteristics, and advantages mentioned above, and still others, will become more apparent upon reading the description that follows.